fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry
Henry (ヘンリー Henri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Akemi Okamura in the Japanese version and by Bryce Papenbrook in the English version. Profile Although he is from Plegia, he happily joins Chrom's army because he loves war. He always has a smile on his face, and is unusually cheerful, but cruel. He has the lowest blood pressure of people in the army. His birthday is November 13th. Although his parents were not deceased, Henry was sent to and raised in an orphanage where he was subjected to torture. As a result, he has difficulty expressing emotion in any form aside from a smile and is slow to feel pain. He seems to lack common scruples, as shown when he was willing to destroy Chrom's entire army if Tharja desired it just to impress her into marriage and had no qualms about putting an injured puppy out of its misery before Olivia intervened. However, despite this he does exhibit positive traits in his supports, such as his complete obedience to his loved ones and is a tender, loving father; Maribelle at one point describes him as "having the oddest ways of putting a person's mind at ease" due to his cavalier yet upbeat attitudes concerning mortality. Henry gets along well with animals as demonstrated in his supports; when he was a child he befriended a wolf but unfortunately it was killed by villagers when it attempted to visit him, causing Henry much grief and to spill their blood. When Henry appears for the first time, he is accompanied by a flock of crows. Tharja mentions that Henry is renowned in Plegia as the silver haired boy with great sorcery, but due to the crows, no one knew of his true identity. In fact he is so attuned to the natural world that he can communicate to living creatures shown by conversing with a flower in his support with Maribelle. In Game Base Stats |Dark Mage |12 |29 |6 |14 |15 |9 |10 |13 |5 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - C | Ruin Elfire Concoction |} Growth Rates |95% |40% |50% |60% |55% |40% |50% |30% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sumia *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Ricken *Henry's children Class Sets *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Inheritance Henry has a Male-only class: Barbarian. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following class instead. *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric In Game Quotes Level Up *"I’m a hex of a lot stronger now. GET IT?" (6-7 stats up) *"My body is pulsing! I wonder if it’ll explode!" (4-5 stats up) *"When did I grow that?" (2-3 stats up) Class Change *"This looks so silly! Can I keep it?" Battle Quotes Critical Hit *"Have some death!" *"Special delivery!" *"Hahahahaha!" *"I'm gonna kill you!" Defeated Enemy *"Ehehe!" *"Yay, blood!" *"Line 'em up!" Dual Strike *"Me, me, me!" Partner Defeats Enemy *"Do that again!" Trivia *Coincidentally, both the date Henry was born and Chapter where he is recruited falls on the 13th, a number commonly perceived to bring misfortune. **Ironically, November 13th is World Kindness Day. *According to his supports with Tharja, his power comes from him being pure of heart. Gallery File:Henry.jpg|Henry's portrait in Awakening. File:henry confession.jpg|Henry confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Henryconfession.jpg|Henry's full confession. File:Henryconcept.jpg|Concept art of Henry. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters